


Rookie Mistakes

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Guns, M/M, Rookie!Oikawa, Sexual Content, Training Officer!Iwaizumi, police!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Lieutenant Iwaizumi has met a lot of new recruits during his time as a training officer. Some were easier to handle than others, but he's never had any serious problems.But he's never met anyone quite like Oikawa Tooru.Oikawa is a menace, Iwaizumi is running out of patience, and the two of them struggle to find a way to work together.





	Rookie Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EreKanezawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreKanezawa/gifts).



> Thank you Ere, as always. ♡

Iwaizumi had trained a lot of new officers in his day. There had been great ones; Akaashi from Shift Four had caught on so quickly that he hardly needed any guidance, and Kuroo from Shift Three had been smart, as well. There were always average ones; Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were still on his shift, had fallen into that category. Every now and then there were tough ones too, namely Kyoutani Kentarou who Iwaizumi was still trying to wrangle into compliance even after two years. Every new officer was different, but one thing that never changed was that Iwaizumi was always eager to get started with their training.

This time the new recruit was fresh out of the training academy, not so old that he would be set in his ways, but not so young that he would be too immature for the job. He was exactly Iwaizumi’s age, they’d grown up in neighboring prefectures, and everything in the man’s file suggested he was an ideal recruit. 

They met the night of the new hire’s first shift, amid the warm buzz of conversation in the patrol room. The other officers had scooted their desk chairs close to the new recruit and were bombarding him with questions, as they always did with the rookies. Sometimes they became overwhelmed, but this one seemed perfectly at ease with all the attention. He was smiling along with the others, an occasional laugh punctuating his sentences. He seemed comfortable, calm, and Iwaizumi felt himself relax. 

This was going to be easy.

“Oikawa Tooru?”

The rookie glanced up at the sound of his name, expression morphing into polite interest. “Yes, sir.”

“Lieutenant Iwaizumi,” he said, keeping the introduction brief. “You’re with me for the first phase of your training. Let’s get going.”

“Yes, sir!” This time Oikawa said it with a bit more pep, hopping out of his seat and waving a quick goodbye to his new shiftmates. 

“Good luck, newbie,” said Hanamaki, reclining back in his chair. “You’re going to need it, stuck with Iwaizumi all night.”

Oikawa glanced back at him, a flicker of unease creasing his brow. He shrugged it off quickly to follow Iwaizumi and failed to notice the wink that Hanamaki sent in the Lieutenant’s direction.

“Since you’re fresh out of the academy,” said Iwaizumi, as the pair of them climbed into his cruiser, “I’m going to assume you at least have a halfway decent idea of what you’re supposed to be doing.”

“I think I’ll get the hang of it pretty quickly,” said Oikawa brightly. He smiled, a flash of perfect teeth. “I’m looking forward to my training, Lieutenant.”

“You can call me Iwaizumi when it’s just us.” He started the car and pulled onto the road, turning up the volume on the radio as he drove. “Titles are mostly for the public. Our call number is 103. If you hear it come through dispatch you need to pay attention. When we get a call I’ll ask you where we’re going and what we’re doing, to see if you caught it.”

“Sounds like school all over again,” said Oikawa. “Lieutenant Iwaizumi is going to give me a pop quiz.”

Iwaizumi glanced at him. Oikawa was staring at the window, the corner of his mouth pulled into a soft smile. Maybe he was joking, or maybe he was an idiot. Iwaizumi hoped it wasn’t the latter. He’d dealt with his fair share of idiots. “Whatever. Just keep up and do exactly what I say and you’ll be fine.”

“No problem, Lieutenant.”

Iwaizumi almost corrected him again, but let it go. He had a sneaking suspicion Oikawa was calling him by his rank on purpose, although he couldn’t imagine why. 

The radio crackled about ten minutes later, and the dispatcher’s voice said, “103, headquarters.”

Oikawa reached for it, but Iwaizumi pushed his hand away and snatched the speaker himself. “I didn’t say to do anything. Just pay attention.” He squeezed the button on the side and said, “103, go ahead.”

“Ten twenty-six at the cross section of blocks 231 and 232. Caller advised a potential twenty-nine on file. May also be ten fifty-eight.”

“Ten-four,” said Iwaizumi. “On the way. ETA six minutes.” He hung the radio back on the rearview mirror, took the next left, and asked, “What are we doing?”

Oikawa hummed. He tapped his chin, as if pretending to think, but his curving smile didn’t match up to that façade. “Sounds like there’s a guy making a scene out by that new club near the old Italian restaurant. Whoever called in thinks he has an active warrant, so we’re probably going to get our first arrest of the night. Oh, and he’s probably drunk. It sounds like fun, doesn’t it, Lieutenant?”

Iwaizumi kept his eyes on the road and said nothing. At least he’d now confirmed that Oikawa wasn’t stupid. He may have been sharper than any of Iwaizumi’s past trainees.

Training Oikawa should be easy.

  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Iwaizumi realized he’d been completely naïve.

“I told you to stay in the car,” he snapped, marching back toward his cruiser from the traffic stop he’d initiated on the side of a main street. “There’s not enough room on this road. You’ll get hit by a damn car.”

“The guy looked like he was getting irritated,” said Oikawa, gesturing toward the vehicle in question that was now merging back into traffic. “I wanted to be there for backup if he tried to fight you.”

“If I can’t handle fighting off one asshole on my own,” said Iwaizumi, flinging open the driver’s side door, “then I deserve to get my ass kicked.”

“Maybe,” said Oikawa agreeably, buckling himself in, “but didn’t you say the other day that one of the most important things about this job is to always have your partner’s back? That’s all I was doing, Lieutenant. Trying to be a good partner.”

Iwaizumi ground his teeth as he shifted into drive and slipped into a break in traffic. He couldn’t even argue with that logic, and it only made him angrier. He had said that to Oikawa, word for word, and at the time he’d meant it.

Now he wanted to take it back, because he didn’t like the feeling of having his own advice used against him.

He’d thought having someone as smart as Oikawa as a trainee would make things easier, but it was really just infuriating. His intelligence meant Oikawa had no problem picking at Iwaizumi just enough to get a rise out of him without technically breaking any rules. 

Iwaizumi swore Oikawa was being difficult on purpose, but he had no way to prove it. He’d done well on everything Iwaizumi had asked of him, so he couldn’t even complain about Oikawa’s performance. He had the potential to be a good officer, but also may have been the most annoying one Iwaizumi had ever met.

“That was an excellent de-escalation, Lieutenant,” said Oikawa. He gave Iwaizumi a half-salute. “I’m impressed.”

“I’m the one training you,” snapped Iwaizumi. “Not the other way around.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Oikawa smiled, the same as he always did. His teeth were perfect, his eyes glinted, and Iwaizumi wished he could force Oikawa to ride in the back of the car. “You’re setting a good example for me, is all I was saying.”

Iwaizumi pulled up to a stop light and slid a narrow-eyed glare toward Oikawa. He smiled pleasantly back, and Iwaizumi focused on the road again. He couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm or if Oikawa was serious. It was impossible to pin him down.

“Whatever,” said Iwaizumi. “We’re going to pick up lunch, and you’re buying for ignoring my orders.”

“I was trying to help you!”

“Doesn’t matter. An order is an order.”

“Fine.” Oikawa slouched back in his seat with a huff. “You are the _superior officer_ here.”

That was definitely sarcasm. Iwaizumi yanked the steering wheel to the side, hard enough that Oikawa bumped his head against the car window. He massaged his skull with a whine, and Iwaizumi looked away to hide a smile.

  
  
  
  
  
The abandoned building was dark, but enough light filtered in through the filthy windows for Iwaizumi to make out the shapes of dilapidated furniture and sagging doorways. He crept inside with his gun held in front of him, sweeping the interior of the room. A flashlight was clipped to his belt. The extra light would increase his visibility, but it would also attract unwanted attention.

Oikawa didn’t seem to care.

A light flared to Iwaizumi’s left, and he slapped the flashlight out of Oikawa’s hand. “Not now,” he hissed. “You’ll give away our position.”

“I can’t see anything!”

“Then keep close.” He gave Oikawa’s sleeve a firm tug and circled the room with his back to the wall, eyes and gun fixed on the yawning doorway that led to a shadowed hallway. There was a noise from beyond, a low shuffling that suggested they weren’t alone. Iwaizumi drew to a stop just outside the door, crouching low and waiting for Oikawa to do the same. “Stay here. Watch the outside door so no one can sneak up on us.”

“You can’t go in there alone,” said Oikawa. It was supposed to be a whisper, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been surprised if their sketchy company heard him.

“I can and I will.” Iwaizumi pointed toward the front door. “Watch it. Don’t move.”

Oikawa huffed, but pressed his back against the wall, settling in. Iwaizumi slowly rose and slipped into the hallway, gun at the ready. He reached for his flashlight now, because these rooms were so dark that he couldn’t see the walls. He would be completely blind to any lurking criminals. 

He held the flashlight out to the side as he turned it on, away from his body. If someone shot at the light, they would miss him altogether. He shined it into the first room, sweeping it quickly from wall to wall, finding it empty. He clicked off the light as he approached the next one and did the same thing, with the same results. 

There was only one room left at the end of the hall, and Iwaizumi knew it wouldn’t be vacant. 

He adjusted the grip on his gun and inched forward, the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Through it, there was another small scuffing sound, like the scrape of a shoe against a dusty wooden floor. 

Iwaizumi took a breath, braced himself, and lunged through the door, the sweep of his flashlight revealing a hooded man hunched in the far corner. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to give a command, but a flash of silver swiveled in his direction. 

Iwaizumi fired first, and the weapon tumbled from the man’s hand.

“You got him, Lieutenant!” Oikawa’s chirp was just over his shoulder, and Iwaizumi spun, just in time to see another hooded man appear in the doorway, gun pointed at Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi lunged forward, a warning on his tongue, but it was too late. 

The man squeezed the trigger, and there was a soft _pop_ as the airsoft round launched into Oikawa’s back.

Oikawa yelped as if he’d been shot by a real bullet, whirling away and stumbling into the wall. “What the hell, Makki?”

Hanamaki pushed his hood back from his face, grinning. “Sorry you died, Mattsun, but I avenged you.”

Matsukawa, still sitting in the corner, shrugged. “A worthy sacrifice.”

“Too bad, Iwaizumi,” said Hanamaki. “Guess that broke your perfect record, huh?”

Normally he would have argued. He was proud of his performance in scenario training, even in casual bouts like this. 

Just then it wasn’t a priority.

He rounded on Oikawa, who was still whining to himself about his nonexistent injury. Iwaizumi seized the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, glaring into a pair of wide, startled eyes. “What the _fuck_ , Oikawa?”

“What? I figured both of them were waiting back here to ambush you, I didn’t-”

“I told you to watch the door.”

“Well yeah, but-”

“But _nothing_.” Iwaizumi pushed him aside and jammed his airsoft pistol into its holster. He didn’t usually berate his trainees in front of other officers, but he didn’t think he could hold it in until they got outside. He’d never been so furious at a rookie. “I don’t care how smart you think you are. This job isn’t always about being smart. Sometimes it’s about following orders. You’ve been working patrol for two weeks. I’ve been here for seven years. If I tell you to do something, you shut your mouth and do it, because I know the job better than you do.”

Oikawa looked like he’d been slapped. He averted his eyes, staring off toward a blank wall.

“If this had been real life,” said Iwaizumi, “you would be dead because you didn’t fucking listen to me. This isn’t the first time I’ve told you this. If you have a problem with authority, this is the wrong job for you. You do what your superiors tell you, exactly when they tell you, or you won’t make it. Do you understand?”

Oikawa nodded, head down. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Take your ass home. You’re off for the rest of the night.”

Oikawa whipped his head up. “But it’s only nine o’clock. We’ve only been on duty for a few hours!”

Iwaizumi’s glare was steel. “What did I just fucking tell you?”

Oikawa clearly wanted to argue. He looked as if it was causing him acute physical pain to keep quiet. Still, he closed his eyes, seemed to steady himself, and said, “Yes, sir.”

“If you pull bullshit like this again I’ll send you home for good. Got it?”

“…yes, sir.”

“Good. Get out.”

He left with the attitude of a kicked puppy, and when the sound of the door came in the distance, Hanamaki gave a low whistle. “Damn, Iwaizumi. I’ve never seen you go that hard on a rookie.”

“It was just a scenario,” said Matsukawa form the corner, standing to dust himself off. 

“This time.” Iwaizumi almost felt bad. Almost. “If it had been a real-life situation, he would’ve done the exact same thing. He has to learn.”

“Cold as ice,” said Hanamaki with a shake of his head. “It’s a good thing you were more mellow when you trained me. I would’ve been terrified of you.”

“You were an idiot, but at least you followed orders.”

“Thanks, I… Hey, wait a minute.”

Matsukawa snorted, and Iwaizumi motioned them toward the door.

“Let’s go again,” said Iwaizumi. “I’ll be the bad guy this time. See if you can beat me two-on-one.”

They accepted the challenge, and over the next couple of hours, they ran several more sets of scenarios. Iwaizumi won them all, to Hanamaki’s chagrin, but Iwaizumi wasn’t as pleased by that as he usually would have been. He spent the entire night thinking about Oikawa, and wondering if he’d gone a little too far.

  
  
  
  
  
When Iwaizumi showed up for his shift the following night, he was half afraid that Oikawa wouldn’t be there. 

There had been a few officers who’d quit their jobs while under Iwaizumi’s training regime. Iwaizumi had never felt bad about any of those, because if they couldn’t handle him, then they couldn’t handle the job. If Oikawa quit, too, it would mean he was the same.

Iwaizumi shouldn’t have cared, but he found himself holding his breath as he stepped into the patrol room, scanning the gathered officers, his heart sinking when Oikawa wasn’t among them.

He told himself he’d done what he needed to do. He couldn’t let Oikawa run around making his own decisions before he’d learned the right way to do things. It was an easy way to get himself killed, and Iwaizumi would not accept having Oikawa’s death on his hands. He’d done what was necessary, and he refused to feel bad about it.

He turned to stomp back through the station, to check his email and see if Oikawa had submitted a resignation letter, and he almost ran directly into Oikawa himself.

“Lieutenant,” said Oikawa, stepping back quickly to avoid dropping his coffee. 

“You’re late.” Iwaizumi regretted the words as soon as he said them. He’d already reprimanded Oikawa enough the night before. Anything more was just overkill.

“I know,” said Oikawa. “I stopped for this. Here.” He pressed the cardboard cup of coffee into Iwaizumi’s hand. 

Iwaizumi raised a brow at him. “What-”

“I apologize,” said Oikawa, tilting into a bow, “for my behavior. I haven’t listened to you the way that I should. If you would like to restart my training from the beginning, I understand, but please give me another chance. I will improve, starting tonight. I promise.”

Iwaizumi stared down at him, surprise leaving him mute. He raised the coffee Oikawa had given him. According to the scribbled writing on the side of the cup, it was made with one cream and two sugars, exactly the way Iwaizumi always ordered it. 

A peace offering and an apology was not the way Iwaizumi had intended to start his night.

“Stand up,” said Iwaizumi, nudging at Oikawa’s shoulder. “You’re embarrassing yourself.”

Oikawa straightened, but he didn’t look embarrassed. He only seemed determined.

“I’m not restarting your training. That would be a waste of time.” Iwaizumi studied Oikawa with a frown. “I accept your apology. I expect you to do better.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“And stop looking at me like that, like I’m going to reach out and slap you,” said Iwaizumi, shoving him toward the patrol room. 

A smile flickered across Oikawa’s face, and some of his tension leaked away with it. “Okay. Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi took a sip of coffee and said nothing. He wanted to think Oikawa was serious. He certainly seemed serious. Still, saying something and following through were two different things. He would just have to wait and see if anything changed.

  
  
  
  
  
Things did change with Oikawa, and they were certainly for the better.

After that conversation, every time Iwaizumi told him to do something, Oikawa nearly broke his neck in his rush to obey. If Iwaizumi told him to wait in the car, he did it. If Iwaizumi told him to stay out of a confrontation, he did it. If Iwaizumi told him to go get takeout for the whole shift – which had been a test, to see how far Oikawa was willing to go – he did it. 

There were still snide comments here and there, layered by sarcasm and delivered with that curving smile that made Oikawa’s eyes brighter. It was sometimes annoying, but Iwaizumi wasn’t about to complain. As long as Oikawa did what he said, he didn’t care about the rest. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have admitted it, but he sometimes liked that side of Oikawa, the side that could joke around even with the demands of their job. It made working with him easier. 

Sixty days came and went in no time. Oikawa breezed through his training, and Iwaizumi didn’t have a single negative comment to leave on his final review. It turned out that when Oikawa actually shut his mouth and listened every now and then, he made an excellent officer.

They celebrated the completion of his first phase of training with a batch of milk bread for the shift. Oikawa ate twice as much as anyone else, and he seemed thrilled.

“You’ll start with Shift Five on Monday,” said Iwaizumi, when most of the other officers had filtered away to go home. “Sawamura will do your next phase of training. Just keep doing what you’re doing. He’s fine as long as you don’t piss him off.”

Oikawa munched on his milk bread. “There’s no way he could be as scary as you. When you yelled at me that one time I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“It really was,” said Hanamaki as he passed by. He patted Oikawa on the shoulder and said, “Good luck, soldier. We’ll see you again someday, maybe. If you survive Shift Five. They’re a little crazy.”

Iwaizumi didn’t correct him. Some of the Shift Five officers truly were a little crazy.

Hanamaki said his goodbyes, and only Iwaizumi and Oikawa were left in the patrol room. Oikawa finished his snack, threw away the wrapper, and said, “How about we go out to dinner tonight? My treat. To thank you for training me.”

“I didn’t have much of a choice. Chief assigned you to me, I had to train you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to be nice here, Iwa-chan. Just come to dinner with me.”

Iwaizumi replayed that sentence in his head. “What did you just call me?”

Oikawa smirked at him. “You’re not my training officer anymore. You signed off on my paperwork and it’s too late to take it back. I can call you whatever I like.”

Iwaizumi almost snapped at him. He should have, but something about that smile drew him short. He hesitated, wondered if he was about to make a mistake, and said, “Fine. We’ll go to dinner, but only because you’re buying.”

Oikawa’s smile grew wider. “Let’s go then, Iwa-chan. I know the perfect place.”

  
  
  
  
  
The perfect place turned out to be an izakaya that was a fifteen-minute drive from the station. The two of them had cheap food and a few beers, and Iwaizumi only found out when they left why Oikawa had considered it the perfect place.

Oikawa leaned into him, his smile easier than usual. He pointed across the street and said, “My apartment is right there. Isn’t that convenient?”

“For you, sure,” said Iwaizumi. “I can’t drive the cruiser back like this. I’ll have to get a cab and-”

“I said my apartment is right there,” repeated Oikawa, cutting him short.

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Yeah, I heard you.”

Oikawa sighed, a smirk tugging at his mouth. “It was an invitation, Iwa-chan. Come with me.”

“I’m not crashing on your couch when I can just get a quick cab home.”

“I don’t want you on my couch,” said Oikawa. His eyes were bright, sharp despite the drinks he’d had. “I want you in my bed.”

Those words punched through Iwaizumi like an uppercut. His breath caught, realization sinking in as Oikawa’s smile grew. “What?”

“Now you’re getting it,” said Oikawa. He patted the side of Iwaizumi’s face and started toward the crosswalk. Iwaizumi fell in beside him, because he wasn’t sure what else to do. “It’s been a long two months, Iwa-chan. I knew I couldn’t say anything before because of policy, but now we’re not even on the same shift. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You… you’ve thought about this before?”

“You haven’t?”

Iwaizumi wanted to say no. He should have said no.

But he couldn’t help thinking back to the handful of times he’d caught the curve of Oikawa’s smile and had felt a twist in his gut, or the times Oikawa had teased him over something stupid and Iwaizumi had felt flustered for no good reason. He hadn’t been allowed to think about it because he was Oikawa’s superior, but if he wasn’t anymore…

“We’re here,” said Oikawa, when they reached the front door of the apartment. “Decision time. Are you coming up or not?”

Iwaizumi looked at him. Oikawa was waiting passively for an answer, and he didn’t seem like the type of man to try and push Iwaizumi into doing something he wasn’t sure about. His hair shone like copper beneath the street lights, his eyes were like gemstones, and when Iwaizumi reached out for his hand, his fingers were warm. “Yeah. I am.”

Oikawa smiled again, satisfied, and they went inside.

  
  
  
  
  
It was a nice apartment, from what Iwaizumi could tell. He’d barely gotten a good look at it before Oikawa had pinned him against the door and kissed him like he’d been starving for it. Iwaizumi hadn’t offered a word of complaint. He’d pulled Oikawa close in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to imagine and kissed him back with an equal measure of desperation.

They’d made it through the apartment somehow, the journey clumsy, clothes littering the floor along the way. Iwaizumi had a blurred memory of that, but nothing more. It was all a mess of long limbs and needy mouths until they found their way to Oikawa’s bed.

“I’m not going faster,” said Iwaizumi for the third time. 

Oikawa was lying on his stomach on the bed, face buried in a pillow. Iwaizumi was straddling his thighs, slowly prodding a pair of fingers inside of him. 

Oikawa grumbled something unintelligible, then raised his head to add, “At this rate, I’ll be asleep before you’re even ready to start.”

Iwaizumi plunged his fingers in deeper, and Oikawa’s back arched as he muffled a moan. “Yeah? Go ahead and sleep then, don’t let me stop you.”

“You’re the worst, Iwa-chan.”

“Why’d you invite me here, then?”

“I don’t know,” said Oikawa, flopping onto his pillow dramatically. “I should’ve come home alone. It would’ve been a lot faster.”

“I’m being careful.”

“Well be a little less careful.” Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, his eyes sweeping the bare muscle of Iwaizumi’s chest and dipping lower. “I want you _now_.”

Iwaizumi’s blood ran a little warmer, and he slipped in an extra finger. 

He should have dragged this out longer instead, just because Oikawa was pushing him to do otherwise. But that would be punishment for both of them, and he couldn’t deny that Oikawa was irresistible like this, spread out beneath him.

It was a good thing he hadn’t thought about this while Oikawa had been in training. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been able to concentrate.

“You think you’re ready?” asked Iwaizumi after another few minutes of thorough preparation.

“I’ve been ready for an hour now.” Oikawa wriggled away from him and rolled over, propping himself up on his hands. 

“We’ve only been here for twenty minutes.”

“Well it felt like longer.”

“You’re so damn dramatic,” said Iwaizumi. His eyes dropped from Oikawa’s face, taking in his lean, strong body. When he looked up again, Oikawa was smirking.

“Like what you see, Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi squeezed lube into his palm and stroked himself with it. Oikawa went quiet to watch, and Iwaizumi’s mouth twitched into his own smirk. “How do you want to do this?”

Oikawa extended a hand. “Come here.”

Iwaizumi took it, and was pulled on top of Oikawa, who laid back against the bed. Oikawa kissed him, an expert slide of lips punctuated by a flick of tongue, and Iwaizumi lined himself up to slowly press inside.

Oikawa could complain that Iwaizumi had taken too long, but the moan that drizzled from his lips, all pleasure without a trace of pain, proved it had been in his best interest. 

“What was that?” said Iwaizumi, nosing at Oikawa’s jaw as he gave him time to adjust. “You say something?”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh into a bare shoulder and kissed his way up Oikawa’s neck, earning a gentle shiver. Oikawa’s hands smoothed up Iwaizumi’s back, idly exploring, stopping only to wrap around Iwaizumi’s neck and pull him into another kiss. Oikawa shifted, bucking up against Iwaizumi, and it was all the invitation he needed.

Iwaizumi moved, pulling his hips back and rolling them forward again, the slide slow and smooth. Oikawa mumbled something into his mouth, maybe a moan, maybe an encouragement. Either way, Iwaizumi braced his knees and kept thrusting.

He was gentle about it, because despite Oikawa’s insistence, this wasn’t something he wanted to rush. Oikawa was annoying, and Iwaizumi had entertained casual thoughts of killing him on several occasions, but overall, Oikawa was okay. He was smart, and quick-witted, and had a smile that could put the stars to shame.

Iwaizumi must have been excellent at repressing his feelings in the interest of his job, because all of a sudden, he realized he had it _bad_ for Oikawa Tooru. 

At least he’d chosen a good time to realize it.

Iwaizumi rolled his hips forward with more force, pushing in deeper, and Oikawa’s moan was raw need. 

“I knew… you’d be good at this,” said Oikawa. He gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulders and moved to meet his thrusts. “You’re good at everything. It’s… kind of annoying.”

“You’re kind of annoying,” said Iwaizumi, a little breathless. Oikawa threw his head back and Iwaizumi dipped down to mouth at the long column of his throat. 

“You like me anyway, though?” asked Oikawa through a moan.

Iwaizumi licked a trail up to Oikawa’s jaw, nipped at the lobe of his ear. “Obviously.”

Oikawa smiled, and though it was soft, the words that came out of his mouth were more typical. “Of course you do. Who wouldn’t? I mean, I’m- _ah_ , Iwa- _chan_!”

Iwaizumi went harder, just to shut him up. It worked, to some degree. Oikawa stopped talking, but the moans rolling from his throat were endless. Iwaizumi didn’t mind those. They made him feel hotter, made the heat in his blood settle deeper. He reached between them, wrapping Oikawa in a firm grip and stroking at a quick pace.

It didn’t take long to finish him. Oikawa pulsed in Iwaizumi’s hand and sprayed across his own stomach, his moan morphing into a fragmented attempt at _Iwaizumi_. 

Hajime would have been easier to say. Iwaizumi would tell him to try that next time.

He thought about next time, thought about his name in Oikawa’s desperate voice, and his hips stuttered. He pulled out with only a second to spare, adding to the mess painted across Oikawa’s torso. Oikawa probably would have complained, if he hadn’t been too caught up in his own bliss to notice.

Iwaizumi stretched out beside him, listening to the cacophony of his own heavy breath mingled into Oikawa’s. There was the sound of traffic from beyond the thin apartment walls, but otherwise everything was quiet.

It only took a few minutes for the doubt to creep in.

Iwaizumi didn’t know much about Oikawa’s personal life. Their relationship had been professional, and they’d talked about the job more than anything else. He didn’t know what sorts of things Oikawa liked to do. He didn’t know if Oikawa’s hobbies included hooking up with a superior officer just for the fun of it, just to prove that he could. Maybe this was a rumor that would be spread around the station in the morning, one that would haunt Iwaizumi for the rest of his career.

“Iwa-chan? You look like you’re thinking too hard.” Oikawa leaned close and pressed a kiss against the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Do you want to shower and stay over? Neither of us have to work tomorrow. We can get brunch or something.”

Iwaizumi just stared at him.

Oikawa fidgeted beneath the attention. “It was just a suggestion. We don’t have to. You can leave if you want, I don’t-”

Iwaizumi caught his wrist before he could roll away. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.”

Oikawa’s smile was relieved, and Iwaizumi thought that maybe he’d been having his own doubts, too.

Half an hour later they were clean and curled up in fresh bedsheets. Oikawa had already latched onto Iwaizumi, one leg slung over his hips, an arm draped across his chest. He was heavy, and the heat was stifling, but Iwaizumi didn’t push him away. He didn’t mind. 

Despite the unfamiliar apartment and the new closeness, Iwaizumi slept soundly. It was his first night in Oikawa’s bed, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
